


do you remember when we felt like the only two alive?

by flow3rs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), alex is a golden retriever in human form, its literally 3 am why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: “I have chemistry with everyone I sing with,” Luke had once said.Alex laughed, but looked away quickly.Not enough chemistry for us to stay together, he thought to himself longingly, before shaking the thought from his brain and looking back up at his bandmates.orluke and alex are exes. maybe alex still feels a certain way about it.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191





	do you remember when we felt like the only two alive?

**Author's Note:**

> girl what the fuck am i even doing here like. its legit 3 am and i just wrote this instead of finishing any of my wips. but anyway
> 
> um...new fandom, new me? jk prob will still be trash for the acronym show but lets all agree that julie is 10x better ugh 😩
> 
> this is a result of the actors confirming that luke and alex used to date. we love that for them. i honestly have no idea what this is but im here for it. if this seems a little OC i apologize lmao. i hope you enjoy it and if you dont that so awkward for me! you caught ME slippin!
> 
> title from 'remember when' by wallows!

“I have chemistry with everyone I sing with,” Luke had once said.

Alex laughed, but looked away quickly.

_Not enough chemistry for us to stay together_ , he thought to himself longingly, before shaking the thought from his brain and looking back up at his bandmates.

Reggie chuckled nervously as Luke stepped away from him with a smirk, eyes darting in every direction and voice just a pitch higher than usual. “Heh. Girls, right?”

“Yeah,” Luke replied happily a beat before Alex chimed in with a confident, “No.”

They made eye contact for just a second before going back to their tasks as if nothing happened.

But that second of eye contact held something in its grasp that meant more to Alex than he could describe.

——————

It was rarely awkward between them. They wouldn’t allow it to be. The band was too important. And even more important than that, was that Sunset Curve was a _family_. They were all they had.

So when Alex and Luke broke up, they vowed that it wouldn’t change anything, for their friendship _or_ the band. Because they were _professional_ and _mature_.

(No. They were not.)

But they were old enough to not let a stupid thing like a break up get inbetween them and their dreams.

That was why they broke up in the first place, right?

Being in a relationship while being in a band together probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway. So it was for the better that Luke and Alex broke up.

Did Alex cry about it in the bathroom of a venue before a concert? Yeah.

Did he lock the door of his dressing room and cry about it there too? Of course.

Did Bobby accuse him of smoking weed before the show because of how red and puffy his eyes were? Unfortunately.

But it was fine. It was for the better.

And it was easy to ignore the pent up feelings he had for Luke. Sunset Curve was on a _roll_ . Sunset Curve was about to _make it_ . They were starting to book bigger venues, more well known places that the greats had started at. They had a show at The Orpheum in the next few weeks, for fucks sake! Alex didn’t want to ruin the momentum the band had by bringing up his _feelings_.

And then, unfortunately, it became easier to ignore because. Well. They died.

They fucking _died_. And then they were...awakened? Summoned? Brought back to life? as ghosts twenty-five years later and realized a girl named Julie in the year 2020 could see them and play music with them. So. Alex and the guys kind of had a little more to deal with than past relationships and breakups.

In the past few weeks that they had been reawakened, it was good. Being with the guys again in real life instead of a weird dark place, was something Alex didn’t know he needed. Seeing how much had changed in the world was a little overwhelming, but kind of exciting (gay marriage was now legal!). Getting to know Julie and getting to play music for the first time in _forever_ was the best part of it all.

Everything was good. (Albeit the fact that he was, well. Dead.) Everything was so good, that he almost forgot that he was ever even sad about the break up with Luke in the first place.

That was until he saw Luke holding Reggie’s neck, their faces barely an inch apart and an insane amount of sexual tension permeating the air of the garage.

He watched quietly, trying his best to keep his expression neutral but he swallowed past a lump in his throat as he watched Luke naturally connect with seemingly anyone he wanted to. He was good at that, Luke. Getting people to fall in love with him.

Alex looked away as the shaggy haired brunette removed his hand from Reggie’s neck with a sly grin. He didn’t really know why he was feeling a little jealous at the action. Not like Reggie was into guys anyway.

Well.

From the wide eyes that the leather jacket clad boy wore, maybe that had changed.

Like Alex said, Luke was good at getting people to fall in love with him. Or maybe in this case, question their sexuality.

Reggie chuckled nervously as Luke stepped away from him with a smirk, eyes darting in every direction and voice just a pitch higher than usual. “Heh. Girls, right?”

“Yeah,” Luke replied happily a beat before Alex chimed in with a confident, “No.”

They made eye contact for just a second before going back to their tasks as if nothing happened.

But in that one second of contact, Alex saw a few things behind Luke’s eyes:

Rushed kisses before a show, eyes crinkled and noses bumping as they whispered encouragements to one another.

Laying close to each other on the old couch in the studio, Alex’s head in Luke’s lap as they listened to Weezer’s new song and toasted their street dogs.

A tight hug and comforting back rubs as Luke held him in his arms the night Alex came out to his parents, crying in a heap on the floor of the studio.

_It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’m here. I’m always gonna be here for you,_ he had whispered into Alex’s hair.

And that was true.

Sunset Curve was a family. Reggie would always be there for him. Maybe Julie now, too.

And of course, Luke.

But maybe Alex wanted him there in a way that he couldn’t have anymore.

As he looked away from Luke’s eyes after that one second, thinking of all the new memories they had made in the past few weeks, Alex realized:

Maybe he would finally be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> me when i have class tomorrow but am posting this instead: 😹😀😔🔪
> 
> BE MY FRIEND!  
> [tumblr](https://magentaful.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MAGENTAFUL)


End file.
